Mi bella señora
by zombisita029
Summary: Por que la edad debe ser un impedimento para amar? El amor y Pasión se siente por igual tengas la edad que sea. Historia #SASUHINA inspirada en la canción... "BELLA SEÑORA - EMMANUEL"


Esta historiaes un Sasuhina y los personajes no me pertenecen si no a nuestro amado sensei...Masashi Kishimoto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Las empresas Hyuga y Uchiha celebraban hoy 10 años de trabajar juntos en total compañerismo y mi padre fugaku había arreglado una "pequeña" celebración para todo el personal por estos años de gran éxito.

Aun podía recordar las palabras de mi hermano Itachi y mi primo Shisui cuando salimos de la junta donde nuestro padre nos había comunicado de la fiesta... - Ve el lado bueno hermanito, veras en la fiesta a tu hermosura de ángel por la cual babeas - al mismo tiempo que me guiñaba un ojo a lo cual pronto replique...

-No digas tonterías Itachi, cual ángel? - dije haciéndome el tonto

-La hermosura y sensual mujer por la que todas las noches vas con manuela a una cita en tu baño- decía al momento que hacia el movimiento de la masturbación con su mano e Itachi se cubría su boca al escuchar las palabras de nuestro primo.

-Eres un marrano Shisui - le digo molesto - Yo no babeo por nadie tarados.

Mi hermano y primo me miran sin creer un segundo mis palabras y pronto los veo sonreír maliciosamente.

-En ese caso Tachi crees que pueda llevarme ala cama al mujeron de Hinata Hyuga? - hablaba Shisui con cara de niño travieso y una ira me inunda de inmediato - Ni se te ocurra atreverte a acercarte a Hinata o te juro que te mato Shisui.

Los miro furiosos y pronto una carcajada sale de sus bocas haciéndome enojar mas.

-No que no Sasuke?.- Me pregunta Shisui y me doy cuenta que acabo de delatar me ante este par de idiotas...

Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, hijo de Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha dueños de Uchiha Corp, hermano de Itachi Uchiha.

Tengo 21 años tengo ala mitad de chicas de Japon babeando por mi pero yo solo tengo ojos hacia la única mujer que nunca se me a insinuado... Hinata Hyuga, heredera de Hyuga's Inc, mujer espectacular de 30 años.

La noche había llegado y mientras mi padre, hermano y primo platicamos observo por octava vez como mi padre miraba su reloj y de reojo observaba las escaleras que llevaban hacia el segundo piso de nuestra casa directo a su alcoba asi que un poco hastiado hablo.

-Porque las mujeres tardan tanto en arreglarse?. - suelto de repente y pronto me gano un zape de mi primo Shisui

-Que pendejadas dices enano? Eres un Uchiha ya deberías saberlo, una mujer se tarda tanto en arreglarse por que es una de sus armas mas poderosas que tienen contra y para nosotros.

Me lo quedo viendo y arqueo una ceja sin haber entendido ni una palabra - Pero de que mierdas hablas?. - pregunto extrañado ganando me una sonrisa de mi hermano.

-Lo que Shisui quiere decir hijo es que una mujer tiene encantos que bien podrían ponernos ante sus pies por una sonrisa o llevarnos al mismo cielo ante una mirada que solo ellas conocen, pero si tienes una mujer a tu lado y se arregla solo para ti llévala del brazo con orgullo.

En ese mismo momento escuchamos unos tacones bajar con cuidado y pronto fui testigo del poder de la mujer, mi padre un hombre sumamente orgulloso y serio se ponía a los pies de mi madre con tan sólo una sonrisa coqueta y una mirada de amor.

El camino fue todo un alboroto ante las bromas de mi primo y comentarios de mi hermano por la inmadurez de Shisui, al llegar el lugar ya se veía claramente lleno por el personal de ambas empresas, estábamos por entrar cuando una Audi R8 en color blanco se estaciono frente ala entrada supe de quien se trataba, solo ella traería un coche elegante a su estilo y por el sonrojo del joven del Valet Parking me confirmo mis sospechas, había llegado Hinata Hyuga ala fiesta.

Se veía hermosisima, es una dama que a pesar de haber estado casada con un amigo empresario llamado Kakashi que por su infidelidad se habían separado ella conservaba un físico escultural que acentuaba cada una de sus curvas, con su largo cabello negro-azulado y esos ojos perlados que la hacían la tentación personificada de cada hombre que supiera apreciar la belleza femenina.

Al verla salir del auto y sonreír le al chico del Valet Parking por su amabilidad la vi caminar a paso seguro hacia la entrada mientras yo la veía idiotizado hasta que sus ojos se posaron en mi y me ofreció una sonrisa totalmente cálida.

-Joven Sasuke, que gusto verlo. - me saluda deteniéndose a mi lado

-Solo Sasuke señorita Hinata y el gusto es todo mio. - le devuelvo el saludo sin dejar de mirar la.

-Dime Hinata, Sasuke - me responde del mismo modo en que yo le había respondido y sonriendo me vuelve a hablar - fue un gusto saludarlo entrare ala reunió.

Sin dudar sonrió y sin pensarlo dos veces le respondo de inmediato...

-Me permite acompañarla. - digo de un modo coqueto ofreciéndole mi brazo a lo que ella me sonríe del mismo modo y sin dudar toma mi brazo con confianza - Sera un placer. - me susurra mientras caminamos hacia la celebración donde me gano varias miradas desde la envidiosa, la celosa, la Feliz o burlona de parte de mi hermano y primo.

Al dejarla en su mesa tomo su mano y acercando me a su oído susurro suave -Quisiera pedirle que me permita acompañarla durante la velada y ser su acompañante.- Hinata solo asiente con su cabeza sin dejar de ver mis ojos y con toda la dicha que siento sin dudar beso su mano para después alejarme ala mesa de mi familia que me ven sorprendidos excepto una persona... Mi madre.

Al tomar asiento en la mesa correspondiente pronto sentí a mi lado al idiota de Naruto que me veia con cara picara.

-Uy Sasuke que fue todo eso? Te le lánzaste ala señorita Hinata, que quieres llegar a tercera base con ella- me dice en tono picaro y yo solo pongo los ojos en blanco al escuchar sus palabras.

-El unico chaquetero acá eres tu dobe. - le respondo y pronto escucho la risa de Shisui que no augura nada bueno - Discierno completamente primito, no por nada todas las noches me despierta la cadena de tu baño y no creo que tu culo tenga vida propia verdad? - En ese mismo momento mi hermano que bebía de su copa escupió parte de su contenido al ganarle la risa que le dio por el idiota de Shisui junto al dobe y hasta a mi papa que al ver mi rostro furioso solo fingió una tos inexistente donde de inmediato escuche la dulce voz de mi madre. - Chicos no es momento para hablar de esas cosas y menos cuando sasuke esta en la edad de las hormo... - la interrumpi rápidamente pues ya era suficiente hablar de mi - Mama!!, ya todos basta. -

Mi madre me sonrió divertida y con una mirada me pidió seguir hablando, pero su mirada no auguraba nada bueno, así que solo suspire y la deje continuar.

-Como les decía es normal a esta edad y no se de que se quejan si bien recuerdo Shisui cuantas veces tu tio y yo no te descubrimos con shinsuito en mano y la foto de Lady Tsunade cuando era joven eeeh? - dice mi mama y yo solo veo a mi primo sonrojado y tartamudeando -No...no es verdad tia- dice y yo no puedo evitar reir hasta que mi mama vuelve a hablar - oh si querido, incluso Itachi... - dice mi mama y veo a mi hermano palidecer - No recuerdas querido cuando tenia unos 16 años y se nos hacia tarde para ir ala reunión de empresas, cuando le hablábamos no respondía así que Fugaku y yo subimos a su alcoba y nos dimos cuenta que la música la tenia a todo volumen, al entrar a su alcoba para avisarle que ya nos íbamos nos quedamos helados pues lo vimos desnudo sentado con Itachito en mano y una almohada sobre el con una foto de Konan su compañera de curso pegada ala almohada jajaja cuando nos vio se levanto aventando la almohada hasta que noto que estaba desnudo y la volvió a tomar para cubrirse - dice mi mama calmadamente como si estuviera con sus amigas comentando alguna receta casual y eso hace que mi padre, naruto y yo riamos por las palabras de mi mamá y la cara de idiotas de Itachi y Shisui.

Cuando volví a ver a mi madre me sonrió divertida y me guiño el ojo en plan juguetón.

La noche continuaba tranquila y animada entre el banquete y las charlas empresariales amistosas hasta que las luces comenzaron a cambiar de colores señalando la hora del baile, todos comenzaban a buscar a sus parejas incluidos los perros que buscaban un baile con Hinata la cual rechazaba amablemente, en un momento fugaz su mirada se poso en la mía y sin ninguno de los queriendola separar no notamos como ojos curiosos nos observaban hasta que nuestras miradas fueron interrumpidas por Ino la mejor amiga de Hinata, otra mujer escultura y llena de confianza que sabia tener a cualquier hombre a sus pies ya fuera joven o grande con sólo un pestañeo coqueto y su hermano gemelo Deidara.

Tome bien asiento y note que en la mesa ya solo quedábamos mi madre y yo pues mi padre charlaba animado con Hiashi Hyuga y mi hermano junto a mi primo bailaban con algunas chavas hijas de las amistades de mis padres, lo mas seguro buscaban con quien pasar la noche.

Mientras escuchaba platicar a mi madre con la señora Kushina, la madre de naruro a lo lejos pude ver a Hinata salir por las puertas de cristal que daban hacia el jardín del salón, la miraba seguramente con cara de idiota hasta que di un respingón por la vibración que hizo mi móvil dentro de la bolsa de mi pantalón viendo que era un msje de mi madre.

"Que esperas cariño para ir por lo que de verdad que quieres?"

Sonreí al leer y asintiendo con la cabeza me puse de pie y camine a paso tranquilo hacia el jardín.

Mis ojos recorrían de un extremo a otro el jardín hasta que la encontré sentada en una banca frente ala fuente principal dándome la espalda, camine hasta ella y colocando me a su lado hable claro.

-Se puede?. - dije señalando el puesto vacío a su lado en la banca

-Por supuesto. - me respondió sonriendo me de nuevo cálidamente.

-Permita me decirle que esta noche esta usted bellísima, brilla tanto esta noche incluso más que las estrellas del cielo, con su andar seguro y su mirada hermosa llena de energía.

La vi sonrojarse y viéndome a los ojos la escuche hablar.

-Que halagador es usted Sasuke, ahora le pido me diga que quiere ganar, no tengo 15 años y se cuando un hombre busca algo a cambio. - finalizó observando me.

Suspiro y sin apartar mi mirada de la de ella pensé en muchas cosas, era verdad que quería no algo si no todo de ella, escuchar cada palabra de su hermosa boca y descubrir con mis manos cada secreto que esconde su cuerpo con mi boca, pero estaba seguro que si le decía eso seguramente jamás volvería a dirigirme la palabra y el placer físico no era lo único que yo anhelaba de ella.

-Háblame de ti bella señora. - dije aun observándola

-Que?.- Me respondió confundida a lo cual sonreí

-Hablame de ti bella señora, hablame de todo lo que sientes, hablame de ti sinceramente.

La vi escucharme atentamente y pude observar un brillo en sus ojos, una mirada nueva en su expresión asi que me aventure a hablar de nuevo.

-Hablame de lo que sientes, hablame de todos tus silencios, esta noche hablame de tus amantes.

La vi sonreírme y observando su reloj de pulsera me hablo.

-Tu querías ser mi acompañante durante toda la velada no?. - Me pregunto y yo de inmediato respondí un... "por supuesto".

Ella asiente ante mi palabras y apenas acariciando mi mejilla levemente con su mano me habla - Entonces acompañame. - dice y pronto se gira para comenzar a caminar y regresar por donde llegamos.

Entrando de nuevo al salón donde los bailes continuaban caminamos rumbo a su mesa donde la vi tomar su cartera y despedirse de los hermanos Yamanaka, hasta que note la mirada de Ino sobre de mi y tomando a Hinata de la mano le susurraba algo a lo que solo Hinata respondió con una negación de cabeza y una sonrisa cómplice.

Al estar lista y sin saber que haríamos hice lo primero que se me ocurrió y le ofreci mi brazo lo cual ella acepto de inmediato mientras caminábamos hacia la salida, disimuladamente voltee a ver hacia la mesa donde se encontraba mi familia y el tarado de Naruto quienes me observaban de distinta forma, Naruto y Shisui con clara cara de envidia, mi padre y minato el padre de naruto me veian sorprendidos e incluso algo orgullosos, mi madre e itachi quienes siempre habían sabido mi enamoramiento por Hinata me veían felices.

Al llegar afuera pude notar la mirada de varios chicos de mi edad observandome con clara envidia por llevar a Hinata de mi brazo y mas cuando su precioso Audi R8 estaciono y sin dudar me entrego las llaves de su auto permitiéndome llevarla.

Al estar arriba del auto, encenderlo y hacer rugir ese fabuloso motor me sonrió divertida y la escuche hablarme con su melodiosa voz.

-Tu departamento o el mio?. - pregunto observándome y pronto me sentí estúpido, obvio ella vivía independientemente y yo aun en la mansión familiar, supongo que mi silencio me delató pues observándome cálidamente la volví escuchar -Tranquilo querido, es normal que aun vivas con tus padres, yo igual vivía con mi padre hasta que me case con Kakashi, sabes donde se encuentra la Torre Hokage? -

Me pregunto y asintiendo con la cabeza ya mas relajado aunque aun humillado sonrió.

-Bien, pues conduce hacia haya, ahí vivo yo querido.

Sin dudar me puse en marcha, todo el que vivía en Tokio sabia de la Torre Hokage, era un edificio de departamento de 20 pisos, un piso por departamentos totalmente de lujo ubicado exactamente en el centro de la ciudad, una edificación totalmente artística y actualizada con los avances de tecnología mas notables del momento.

Mientras conducía el camino iba silencioso pero no por algo incomodo, mas bien un silencio armonioso y confidencial, para que negarlo ambos eramos de carácter similar aunque ella tenia una aura angelical y yo una temida.

Al llegar al lugar me indico la zona privada del estacionamiento y sin tarda un segundo me adentre hasta el puesto donde iba su auto, al bajar y dirigirnos al vestíbulo observo todo sumamente curioso, es vestíbulo es un espacio enorme con puertas y paredes de cristal, decorado con pinturas modernas de los mejores artistas del momento.

Caminamos rumbo al elevador y dejándola entrar primero no puedo evitar mirar ese precioso trasero redondeado que se tambalea tras un ajustado vestido, cuando alce la vista no pude evitar sonrojarme pues apenas notaba que todo el maldito elevador tenia paredes de espejo y Hinata me veía con cara divertida ante la mirada furtiva que le había dado así que rápidamente me metí y me recargue de una de las paredes con la mirada agachada y solo escuche cerrar las puertas y la sensación típica cuando se te contrae el estomago.

Después de unos minutos por fin levante la mirada y me sorprendió ver que me miraba atentamente y con una sonrisa en los labios.

-No deberías avergonzarte por mirar querido, todos lo hacemos y mas si es algo que nos gusta- decía mientras me observaba de pies a cabeza para después sonreírme, yo solo pude sonreír engreído y mas tranquilo de que no se hubiera molestado conmigo, pronto el elevador se detuvo y observando la pantalla de pisos observe que estábamos exactamente en el último piso, frente al elevador vi una lujosa puerta de cristal al estilo vitral de iglesia, mi hermosa señora saco una llave electrónica y pronto entramos al departamento en donde quede shokeado, para la gran fortuna que llevaba la cuenta de la familia Hyuga su departamento era lujoso pero no al estilo que imagine, en si era un departamento bastante sencillo.

-Ponte cómodo, siente te como en tu casa, solo revisaré el contestador en mi despacho y entonces soy toda tuya- finalizaba sonríendome y perdiéndose detrás del que supuse era su despacho.

Al escuchar sus palabras todo en mi cuerpo vibro sintiéndome excitado, camine por toda la sala hasta dar con la puerta que daba al balcón regalado me una espectacular vista de todo Tokio.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve ahí pero una mano cálida sobre mi hombro me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Espectacular vista, no crees? - me pregunto suavemente viendo la vista también

-Tengo una mejor - respondí rápidamente observándola a ella quien me miro a los ojos

-Que deseas obtener de mi Sasuke? -pregunto sin despegar su mirada de la mía y sin dudar tome su mano...-Quiero que seas mi paraíso perdido, es algo que solo puedo ver en ti-

La escuche suspirar y pude ver tristeza en sus ojos.

-Tengo 30 años Sasuke y tu solo 21 soy mucho mayor que tu, que pasara cuando la atracción que sentimos solo la sienta yo y tu búsques a alguien de acuerdo a tu edad-

Entendía su miedo y mi corazón se llenó de júbilo cuando dijo atraccion mutua, eso significaba que sentía algo por mi aunque sea mínimo.

-Para mi no tienes nombre ni apellido, para mi solo eres la chica que adoro, háblame de ti bella señora- dije viéndola y sin dudar un segundo la tome de su fina cintura y atrayéndola hacia mi la bese como siempre desee.

Sus labios eran carnosos y suaves y mientras la besaba note como ella tomaba las riendas de la situación, el beso continuo hasta que la respiración nos faltó y nos separamos buscando estabilizarnos.

Mientras lo hacíamos Hinata tomo mi mano y comenzó a caminar regresando adentro pero de inmediato me llevó por otra puerta y note que era su alcoba, las paredes estaban pintadas de un hermoso color lila excepto una que era de puro cristal que tenia una vista igual de espectacular que la del balcón, una hermosa cama matrimonial de dosel en color negro en la cual me hizo sentarme y aplaudiendo de inmediato bajo el tono de la luz en la habitación, viéndola a los ojos totalmente hipnotizado observe como dejaba resbalar su vestido por su sensual cuerpo dejandome desarmado.

Minuto a minuto observo cada movimiento de su cuerpo y como depredador te acercas a mi en ropa interior y comienzas a desabrochar mi camisa mientras yo torpemente retiro mi saco, cuando al fin estoy sin camisa en un arrebato tomas mis manos y subiendo en mi tomas el control dejándote hacerme todo lo que tu mente experta desee de mi.

Las sensaciones son incontrolables, cada caricia, cada beso, cada respiro me hace llegar al limite, siento que sueltas mis manos y sentandote sobre mi me desarmas con tu sensualidad, veo como dejas caer de a poco a poco tu sostén dejándome sin decir palabra o movimiento alguno.

Mis ojos no pueden dejar de ver ese par de hermosos senos lechosos, adornados de un hermoso pezón rosado erguido por la excitación, me ciento como puedo y frente a mi queda ese par de montes hermosos que acaricio sin dudar amasandolos e hipnóticamente mi boca atrapa uno de tus botones rosados robando te miles de suspiros.

-Quieres tenerme bajo control, querido?

-Para nada mi señora, pero si te haré gritar mi nombre...

Y de inmediato al decir esas palabras me puse a jugar con tu cuerpo, acariciando cada rincón de ti, besando tus labios dejándolos hinchados por cada beso, lamida y mordida.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve deleitandome con tu cuerpo, mis dedos al conocer cada parte de tu piel tomaron rumbo hacia la zona prohibida, el centro de tu ser, tu intimidad en donde me deshice de tu ropa inferior y mis dedos comenzaron a explorar tu feminidad que ya se encontraba húmeda por todo lo que te hacia recibiendo cómo pago tus deliciosos gemidos.

Pude notar que Hinata tenia un hermoso espejo de cuerpo completo frente a su cama el cual me daba la imagen perfecta del hermoso trasero de hinata y de aquel orificio prohibido que sin dudar comencé a acariciar sintiendo como respingabas tras mi intimo toque, mi estimulación sobre sus pechos y su pequeña entrada trasera pude observar como su sexy cuerpo se convulsionaba y de su boca salían los ruidos mas sensuales que nunca jamas había escuchado ni en las películas porno.

Sonriendo hice girarnos y moví mi cadera hacia atrás listo para penetrarla pero para mi desgracia no pude entrar ganando me una risita de su parte que me hizo enrojecer.

-A ver corazón primera, segunda o tercera base?.

Creí que bromeabas pero al ver sus ojos y la sinceridad en ellos bufé algo irritado para sentir como con sus delicadas manos acariciaba mi trasero.

-No me estoy burlando Sasuke, yo era como tu cuando me case con Kakashi y el me enseñó mucho, yo te quiero enseñar a ti.

Sus sinceras palabras me hicieron suspirar y resignado susurre bajo

-segunda... -

Pude observa que me miraba sorprendida, ya se, ya se, la prensa siempre me dejaba como un gigolo cuando me veía con alguna compañera de la universidad.

Deje mis pensamientos de lado cuando sentí su pequeña mano tomar mi miembro y sus piernas abrazarme, la sensación y el calor que desprendía su entrada me tenia cautivado hasta que sentí un pequeño empujón en mi cadera y me quede sin aliento.

Su empujón me había echo entrar en ella, su interior era cálido y húmedo, mis ojos parpadeaban sin cesar por la exquisita sensación aparte de ella había salido un sexy gemido, abrazandome nos hizo girar quedando ella encima de mi haciendo que mi pene entre totalmente en ella.

Coloque las manos en sus suculentas caderas cuando sentí que comenzaba a cabalgarme solo como ella sabia, sus gemidos, mis gruñidos, nuestro deseo, su piel se encontraba cubierta por una capa de sudor, su cadera seguro amanecería con algunas marcas de mis dedos, nuestras bocas se encontraban en un seductor beso francés, nuestras lenguas en una batalla territorial saboreando el nectar del otro mientras las embestidas no paraban, siento como su mano baja hasta su entrepierna y me observo como se masturba sabiendo lo que quería hacer, mi cuerpo es inexperto y siento que pronto me vendré pero soy egoísta y deseo que ella lo haga conmigo así que quito su mano para remplazarla con la mía que se mueve de acuerdo a sus movimientos, mi abdomen se tensa y pronto siento correr mi semen en su interior y noto que aun no se viene asi que valiendome la vuelvo a tomar de la cadera y ahora soy yo el que se mueve irregular pero me muevo.

-Sa... Suke... - gime y me sigo movimiendo al escuchar mi nombre entre sus labios - Te.. ...lastimaras...aaah...

La escuche hablar preocupada por mi y besando su cuello le respondo entre gruñidos -No...grrr...no me im...porta...grrr-

Siento como su interior se contrae y pronto se viene sosteniendose de mi espalda, arañandola en el proceso, mientras los espamos se hacían cada vez menos su cuerpo se fue recostando sobre mi pecho y yo la abrazaba instintivamente.

Su respiración se volvió mas regular y note que se había dormido, la noche comenzaba a sentirse cálida así que con mucho cuidado la recoste en la cama y nos tape con las cobijas de la cama, decir que dormí seria mentira pues la noche la había pasado en total vela observando sus bellas facciones, su largo cabello azulado, de vez en cuando besaba sus mejillas o nariz viendo divertido como su rostro se contraía por la leve caricia.

El sol apareció en el horizonte y observe como se removía como un pequeño gatito hasta que abrió los ojos y me vio recargado en mi hombro sonriendole, ganandome una sonrisa de su parte.

-Debo de verme horrenda.- sonríe divertida aunque noto que su semblante es preocupado

-para nada, te vez muy hermosa-

Murmuro acercandome a su boca y la beso lento volviendo a saborear su boca, la escucho sonreír y quitandome la sabana dejandome expuesto ante ella la veo caminar hacia el espejo con la sababa enredada sobre su cuerpo.

Caminando hacia su espejo escuche como suspiraba y note que no se mira al espejo por la mañana seguramente porque tiene miedo pues su piel con el sol ya no es de porcelana como antes, así que me levanto valiendome mi desnudez y la abrazo por la espalda viendo efectivamente que su mirada no esta en su reflejo.

Beso su mejilla y abrazándola le pregunto que pasa y noto en su mirada tristeza.

-Seria mejor que tomaras esta noche y te fueras sasuke, veme no soy una chica para ti-

Y ahi noto que la seguridad de esta imponente mujer solo es algo del exterior por que su interior es sensible e inseguro.

-Mi bella señora, para mi eres perfecta tal y como eres y te quiero para siempre si me aceptas -

-El famoso Sasuke Uchiha le esta pidiendo a la heredera Hyuga ser su novia? - pregunta divertida

Yo la mire a los ojos y negué viendo que decaía

-No ala heredera Hyuga, yo Sasuke le pido a la hermosa mujer Hinata que sea mi novia-

Un brillo inundo sus ojos y dándose vuelta me abrazo hasta que escuche mi teléfono vibrar y alejandome de ella recogí mi pantalón de donde estaba tirado viendo que era el número de la mansión.

Al responder escuche la voz de mi madre regañandome a gritos que hasta hinata escuchaba pues cubria su boca con su mano disimulando la risa.

-En donde has estado Sasuke Uchiha, me tenias el alma en un hilo, te llame miles de veces!!!! -gritaba y alejando mi teléfono vi que tenia razón, tenia sin exagerar unos 30 mensajes y unas 50 llamadas de varios números, solo rodé los ojos y me gane una mirada de regaño de Hinata a lo cual solo alce los hombros escusandome.

Mi madre siguió regañandome hasta que una pregunta me sorprendió.

-Donde pasaste la noche Sasuke? - pregunto haciéndome reir

-Pues en casa de mi novia, donde mas! - dije como si nada y vi que Hinata se ponía blanca como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-Hinata? - pregunto mi madre a lo que respondí rápido -por supuesto, quien más podría ser? -

La mirada de Hina era todo un caos entre miedosa y sonrojada provocando que me acercara a abrazarla y besara su mejilla

-Esta ahi contigo? Pon el altavoz sasuke- dijo eh hice eso de inmediato para escucharla de nuevo -Hola Hina, querida los esperó a comer al rato ala mansión y no espero un no por respuesta querida-

En teoría Hinata parecía un tomate de su rostro y respirando rápido la escuche hablar - Claro que si señora Uchiha, sera un placer -

-Oh querida dime Mikoto o suegra- respondía mi mama avergonzando a mi chica

-Seria un gusto ir a su hogar ala comida suegra!!! -

Escuchar a Hinata llamar así a mi mama y ver que mi familia la aceptaba me hizo sonreir animado y colgando el teléfono y aventándolo ala cama, abrase de nuevo a esta bella mujer y acercándome a su oído susurre... -Hablame de ti, bella señora - ganandome una mirada cargada de deseo y dejando caer la sabana que cubría su hermoso cuerpo me beso llevándome hacia la puerta del baño cerrándola atrás de nosotros.

¡¡¡FIN!!!


End file.
